Rogue
by Narzisseblume
Summary: Levi es host en un lujoso antro de moda donde también se prostituye, Eren es un peleador callejero apodado 'Rogue'. Dos almas corrompidas colisionan entre sí ocasionando una de las peores catástrofes… EreRi/Yaoi/Parafilas/Contenido maduro/Angst/Tortura.


Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, sólo la historia.

Resumen: Levi es host en un lujoso antro de moda donde también se prostituye, Eren es un peleador callejero apodado 'Rogue'. Dos almas corrompidas colisionan entre sí ocasionando una de las peores catástrofes…

EreRi/Yaoi/Parafilas/Contenido maduro/Angst/Tortura.

Advertencias: Sexo salvaje, violación, palabras altisonantes, tortura, violencia doméstica, prostitución, shota, leve Eren x Armin x Jean/ Erwin x Levi/ parejas heterosexuales y yuri.

La Sombra describe la parte de la psique que un individuo preferiría no tener presente. – Carl Jung

[1]

—Uh… ah, ahí, si, si, dame justo ahí —el cuerpo enjuto debajo de uno más grande se remueve sobre el mullido colchón.

La sal se derrama por toda la extensión de la piel blanca, y él abre la boca exclamando piedad, mientras el mayor se desvive dentro de su calidez, golpeando ese punto que lo debilita, que lo inmoviliza por completo. Recibiéndolo, extasiándolo, llenándolo de algo que por unos instantes es suyo y quiere que se quede así por siempre.

— ¿Te gusta, perrita?

— ¡Si, si, Erwin, dame más duro! —el rubio esboza una sonrisa ladina, que Levi no puede ver porque está demasiado ensimismado escondiendo su rostro entre la almohada, mientras un hombre de casi un metro noventa lo empotra fieramente contra la cama.

Finalmente, Erwin, el rubio, termina corriéndose en el interior del menor, cae exhausto junto a él. Levi entonces recupera los cinco sentidos, y desanimado, a pesar de su reciente orgasmo, se pone de pie para recoger su ropa desperdigada.

— ¿Fingiste otra vez?

Sabe porque Erwin pregunta, Levi prefiere no decírselo. Erwin enloquecería de saberlo y honestamente no quiere un drama por nada del otro mundo. Erwin es un buen amante, si, lo es. Pero Levi lo recibe más por obligación que por gusto.

Al principio se mentalizó a sí mismo para disfrutarlo, sin embargo, a Levi no le gustan los rubios ni hombres tan jodidamente grandotes, Erwin es tosco, pulcro pero irritable, puede durar horas sin correrse y el interior de Levi lo sufre, porque al otro día no puede sentarse como es debido. Y dios, no quiere que sus pequeños hermanos se den cuenta que también ha estado dando las nalgas a cualquiera sólo para sobrevivir, no quiere que ellos lo sepan.

— ¿Ya me puedo ir? —pregunta irritado. El rubio, Erwin Smith, importante hombre de negocios, padre de una hermosa niña llamada Petra, y esposo de la acaudalada dama de abolengo llamada Nanaba Smith, no responde.

Le gusta Levi porque es pequeño, delgado y tiene unas increíbles piernas que joder, a cualquiera le volarían la cabeza. Levi es fogoso en la cama, sucio y terco. Le gusta ponerlo en cuatro como una perra en celo, le gusta abofetearle las mejillas, y escupirle las pulidas nalgas, llenarlo por completo, hacerlo gemir, hacerlo suyo una y otra vez aunque sólo le pertenezca por un par de horas, lo que cuesta tener a Levi en su lecho, abierto de piernas, mostrándole lo impúdico que puede ser aquel muchacho de cabellos obscuros y mirada de tormenta.

—Sí, puedes.

Levi no necesita más. Huye de la habitación, huye de aquella cama King size donde tuvo que abrirse de piernas y fingir que estaba de acuerdo, fingir que disfruta que un mastodonte como Erwin lo penetre, no es ningún santo, ha follado anteriores veces, con hombres que ha querido y lo han querido. Un par, no más. Porque el estilo de vida que lleva no es fácil de entender para cualquiera, y mucho menos para mantener romances serios. Que hombre querría a un prostituto.

Dentro del ascensor, Levi se permite derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, sólo las suficientes para continuar con su rutina.

[2]

Eren advierte el golpe a la izquierda. Es más rápido que su contrincante, ladea la cabeza y el puño apenas roza su larga cabellera castaña. Unas gotas de sudor surcan el aire. A su alrededor escucha los vítores de su público, una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

El hombre de aspecto cansado vuelve a colocar las manos por encima de su rostro, Eren le asesta una patada en la boca del estómago que lo deja sin aire, provechoso de la situación, golpea la nuca del sujeto y lo deja fuera de combate.

Un K.O limpiamente. Se acerca Jean con una sonrisa de ganador que no puede con ella, Eren revira los ojos, y un brazo del _cara de caballo_ ya lo ha alcanzado.

Jean es su mejor amigo, tiene un rostro amigable, ojos del color de la miel y una nariz larga, refinada, mentón ovalado, es atractivo. Solían besuquearse en la tierna adolescencia, cuando creían que podían llegar a joderse uno al otro porque diablos, ambos gustaban de tener sexo salvaje, pero no llegó a más. Jean no quería ser pasivo, Eren tampoco.

Terminaron compartiendo amante, un precioso rubio llamado Armin Arlet que aun estudia la universidad, que tiene mil y un sueños por delante, que ellos por supuesto ya no comparten. Porque Eren ha vivido casi toda su infancia y adolescencia en las calles duras de Berlín, y Jean es un hombre resentido que fue criado por un padre golpeador y una madre alcohólica, y ausente, que le recordaba constantemente la violación por la cual fue procreado.

— ¡Eres todo un jodido bastardo-suicida! —exclama en todo lo alto la voz rauda de Jean. Eren lo aleja agresivamente y le sonríe de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Cuánto?

—Tengo dos de los grandes.*

Eren emite un largo suspiro.

—No es mucho, la vez pasada ganamos casi veinte.

—Es una pelea de exhibición Eren, no es la gran cosa. —Jean tuerce la boca.

Eren está acostumbrado a plasmar sus puños en peleas de verdad, donde se ve sangre y sudor, donde no hay nada más que la adrenalina corriendo por un cuerpo joven de veinticinco años, devanándose los sesos. Y Jean comprende que Eren sólo viva para eso, ni siquiera para fornicarse a Armin, ni para consumir la dama blanca*, Eren vive para pelear, para sobrevivir. Porque esa es su vida, fue criado de esa manera y no puede abandonar los desérticos barrios bajos de Wedding*.

—Podemos ir a celebrar, bastardo.

— ¿A dónde a esta hora? —pasan de las doce de la noche.

—En Mitte.

— ¿¡Qué!? Ni lo sueñes, es muy caro. Con mil no entramos a un maldito bar.

—Conozco a un tipo que trabaja como cadenero en Black Town, él nos dejará entrar. Me la debe.

Eren rechista al principio, Jean utiliza sus mejores artimañas para engatusar al de piel morena a seguirlo en su juego.

No conocía tan bien Mitte, sabía que era una de las zonas más exclusivas de Alemania, vivir ahí era costoso, la familia de Armin vivía allí, aunque el pequeño rubito ya no habitara por esas adoquinadas calles, de su boca sabia muchísimo.

—Bien, pero sólo una maldita copa. Es tarde, y tengo que dormir.

—Vamos, vamos, Armin no va a extrañarnos, lo dejamos tan agotado que seguro apenas se está recuperando de lo que pasó está mañana.

Jean se refiere a la doble penetración a la que sometieron al pequeño cuando lo atraparon saliendo de la ducha. Eren aún se siente arrepentido, es un animal en el sexo, lo sabe mejor que nadie. Sus amantes se lo han dicho, a diferencia de Jean que es considerado y dulce, Eren suele tratar a sus parejas como objetos y suele golpearlos, a veces, aparte de perder la paciencia. Según la terapeuta, tiene que aprender a controlar sus ataques de ira, más en el sexo donde podría causarle un verdadero daño a alguien y no quería herir a Armin de esa manera.

—Vamos.

ACLARACIONES:

Honestamente no hay zonas inseguras en Alemania –que yo sepa- viví allí casi cinco años pero sólo conozco Colonia y Dusseldorf, pero algunas de mis amistades vivieron en Wedding así que por ellos me he guiado un poco para colocarla como una zona peligrosa, aunque no lo sea, perdonen. Mitte si es un barrio muy caro, y una de las zonas más exquisitas para vivir, se los aseguro.

Dos de los grandes, Jean se refería a billetes de 500. A la heroína también se le llama Dama blanca.

Bueno, habrá unas cuantas parejillas por ahí para llenar la trama, espero que les guste lo que están por leer en el futuro.


End file.
